Ginevra Brutta
Ginevra Brutta, called Ginny, is the daughter of the Ugly Stepsister from Biancabella and the Snake. In the destiny conflict, she is a Rebel. She hates her story, and hates tricking anyone, ''not to mention being the cause of so much suffering. She rooms with Mozzie Mousekin. Appearance Ginny has long pale blonde hair, worn in a messy low ponytail that reaches her waist, with a golden tiara with a green jewel tucked among the locks. She has shining clear blue eyes, and golden skin. She might even be considered beautiful if it wasn't for one thing. Ginny has psoriasis. Bright red, itchy, scaly patches are on various locations on her body, even a particularly large one on her face. (She is very unlucky, as having it on your face is very rare.) She wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt embroidered with snakes in shiny silver thread, black gloves, a black belt with a silver snake shaped buckle, and a black skirt. She wears navy blue tights and black knee high boots, trying her best to hide the psoriasis. Personality Ginny is shy. She doesn't make eye contact with anyone, and doesn't raise her hand in class. If she's comfortable around you, then she seems to slowly lose the shyness, though she still doesn't chew your ear off. She only speaks if Hans or her mother has given her permission to speak to you, and that's only after she's comfortable around you. She believes that everyone who tells her she's pretty is either a bold faced liar or wants something from her. She accepts that she is ugly, and knows there's nothing she could do about it. Her last name actually means "ugly" for crying out loud. No, Apple is beautiful, Mozzie is unique, Maddie is cute, Raven is pretty, Ginny, she is none of those things. She tries so hard to keep it together, to look like she has everything under control, but she isn't very good at it. She randomly cries throughout the day, she could be in the lunch line and she'll just start crying, or she could be in the back of the classroom. It's not so much where she is that's the reason she starts crying, it's more like she has all the sadness built up inside of her and it comes out at inconvenient times. You can insult her looks, because to her that's not an insult it's just a statement of fact, but you can't insult anything else about her. Not her interests, her grades, nothing. She won't yell at you, no, instead she'll shake her head, a warning look in her eye, and if you persist, she'll stomp on your foot. Ginny will never raise her voice, and if you want her to like you, you should do the same. She flinches when someone raises their voice, even if it's raised in excitement, and if you continue, she'll start to cry. She also doesn't like it when someone raises their hands. She squeaks and ducks her head. Ginny doesn't like to get caught crying or panicky because someone is yelling. She has a public image to keep up, she has to be perfect at everything she does. She can never let anyone see her rattled. Now, don't get me wrong, she could look like she just rolled out of bed and into a mud puddle and she wouldn't care about that, but if you see her trip, then she will freak out. She apologizes to her teachers when she gets a bad grade on a test. (Bad in her opinion of course being anything less than a A-), and the lower the grade, the more she panics. She got an F on one of her Science and Sorcery exams and she begged Professor Rumpelstiltskin, when class was over, actually bowing before him and crying as she begged him not to punish her. That actually surprised the goblin so much that he didn't even make her spin straw into gold for him. She has quite a lot of drama in her life, so when she can avoid drama, she does. She doesn't like to see couples having an explosive argument about stupid things, or to hear of someone cheating on a test, and don't even get her started on the Royal-Rebel drama thing. It drives her absolutely batty to think about it. Regardless of what choice Ginny is asked to make, be it what food she wants to eat, or what she wants to do, she always says in a quiet, prim manner "I do not care. It's up to you really." Ginny is afraid of making the wrong decision, so she always lets the other person make that decision for her. It's just easier. It's plain to see that she just needs a hug. A comforting hug that will let her know that people are there for her and that she's doing just fine. Though if you do actually hug her, she'll be confused and not know why your touching her like that. Ginny may not be willing to talk to anyone, but she is willing to listen. If you need someone to spill all your troubles to who won't say anything at all to anyone about them, and will actually listen, instead of waiting for you to stop talking so they can talk, she's the one. no matter who you are, just go up to her, ask if you could talk, and she'll lead you to a secluded place and just let you vent. Friends 'Dira Serpente' Ginny's meant Dira a few times, and it usually goes the same way. One of them is crying or trying not to cry, the other offers silent comfort, never once asking why the sad one is upset, and when the one stops crying, the other usually bursts into tears. They always feel better after it's done, but both make sure to keep it a secret from their mothers. 'Gwendolyn Darling' Despite the fact that Gwen tries literally anything to get Ginny to break up with Hans, or maybe because of that fact, Hans hasn't gotten mad at her for hanging out with Gwen. Gwen basically smothers Ginny with love and affection, and sometimes it leaves her confused, like, should she do something? Give Gwen a present? Other times it leaves her waiting for the other foot to drop, but most of the time it just leaves her generally happy. Family Mother: Sorella Brutta Sorella only wants one thing and that's to have Ginny be more beautiful than Dira and Bianca, and Dira's mother, because she blames all her problems on the fact that she wasn't the most beautiful. Sorella alternates between trying methods, each one more bizarre than the last, to clear her daughter's skin, and calling Ginny all sorts of rude names, Step-Father: Marco Ricco Marco is Sorella's seventh husband, and was just an rich noble. Sometimes, Ginny has no idea how her mother tricked Marco into marrying her, until she realizes that they are both cruel, heartless, slimy, two faced people, who care more about what they look like then how they act. Then it seems obvious. Father: Roberto Servitore (Deceased) The servant that sung Biancabella's story, He always called her Eva, and she always remembers sitting on his lap and playing with his beard, or running away from him in the gardens in a playful game of tag. She doesn't like to think about him now, he died about eight years ago, when she was 6, and her mother remarried the next day, as if she didn't even care that he was gone. Aunt: Bianca Bella-Serpente Bianca probably doesn't know Ginny exists. Sorella spends all her time badmouthing the woman who apparently "swooped in" and "stole her birthright". All the insults have done only one thing to Ginny, it makes her want to see the woman who must most certainly be an angel if Sorella hates her so much. Cousin: Mano Bello-Serpente Her mother says he's her cousin, in order to try to have some ties to the rich royal family again, but Ginny has been told not to let that soften her, she must try to kill him so she can have his love interest and his money. She only meant him once, and that was after hearing about what he did to Dira. She ''may ''have yelled at him to not be such an idiot and left. Romance 'Hans Krone' She got lucky. She couldn't imagine anyone ever being willing to date her, more because of her looks than her destiny, and she wound up dating a prince! It's kind of hard though, he criticizes her, and gets mad if she talks to someone he didn't give her permission to talk to, and sometimes she earns a whack to the back of her head which actually kind of hurts, but he loves her. He must. Right? Interests '''Cross-Country' Her mother and Marco have tried many times to get her to stop, they say she will never get a man by doing that. And Hans doesn't exactly approve, but he lets her, on the condition she always be free to go to parties with him or dinner. Ginny loves running, as for once she's not under control of her mother, stepfather, destiny, or Hans, even if it's just for a few miles. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Biancabella and the Snake